


I am NOT Snow frigging White!!!!

by Redfield



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki is a teenager], M/M, Peter has arachnophobia, Pets, Spiders, Zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: The Avengers love Peter Parker. Like, totally dote on the teenager. And so does one tricky God. To Steve, Tony and Thor, he is their pseudo-son. TO Natasha, she is her baby boy. TO everyone else, he is their adorable little brother who must be protected at all costs.SO when Peter's decathlon team scores a field trip to the famous Stark Tower...Well, you know how this goes.





	1. Chapter 1

"Peter!" said teenager turned to see his plucky nerd brother Ned Leeds come running from god knows where. 

"Hey, dude. Whats got you in a huff?" he asked. Ned skidded to a stop, his breath harsh, but his dark eyes bright with glee. Waiting for his friend to catch his escaped breath, Peter fought back an amused smirk...and failed. 

Taking a huge, dramatic inhale, Ned grinned at his friend.

"There's an assembly."

"So?" he replied. Ned Grinned.

"The guest speakers are the King and Princess of Wakanda." Peter grinned. After the fiasco many called the Avengers Civil War, and the accords being thrown out the proverbial window courtesy to one Tony Stark,  And the next big thing now known as the Infinity War, where, to his glee Peter fought with the Avengers against a massive purple dude with issues as Spider man, Peter met the royal wakandan family and the princess took a shine to him. After several months, the two were successfully handling a long distance relationship. (that's all i'm saying for now-Redfield.)

"Shuri's here?!" he yelped. Ned nodded.

"And she and her brother are holding an assembly in the gym, now come on!" Ned then sprinted back towards the gym, huffing and mutter curses in Spanish as Peter casually jogged next to him, laughing at the colorful words from his friend.

~~~~IANSFW~~~~

 

As Peter and Ned, who was wheezing again, slipped into the gym without notice, The King of Wakanda, T'challa, spotted them from the corner of his eye. The Part Time Avenger then turned to his little sister and motioned his head towards the slinking pair. Shuri turned, and let out a loud squeal of delight.

"Petey!" with a surprising burst of speed, the princess of the most advanced country charged at her boyfriend. Peter grinned and in turn, caught her and spun her, showing shocking strength to those who did not know about his "after school job." 

" _Mi_ _Corazon_! Shuri! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he laughed, neither teen noticed the dead silent auditorium and the chuckling King.

"My stupid brother didn't tell me we were coming here. I was going to call you after this damn assembly, but we were in a rush and i didn't know this was your school." she babbled, very happy to be reunited with "her one true love." Shuri then planted a sweet kiss on his cheek, making her annoying brother clear his throat. At the sound, reality came crashing back down. Both teens turned slowly and blushed deeply as the whole room stared slack jawed at the pair, minus Ned and T'challa, of course.

"Shit." Peter swore. Shuri laughed but continued to cuddle her beloved. T'challa chuckled and motioned the lovebirds over.

"Now, as I was saying. I am King T'challa of Wakanda, and this is Shuri, Princess and as of now, the only heir to Wakanda. I have heard a good deal of this school from Shuri and her favorite white boy," many students chuckled at the joke, "And i would like this school to be the first in accepting Wakandan Kimoyo beads, which are a form of communication from Wakanda. Shuri here is the inventor. And since the Infinity War, I have agreed with her and my council into sharing some aspects of technology with the rest of the world. We are teaming up with Stark Industries to share our scientific wealth. Now Shuri, and her boyfriend of course, mentioned we should appeal to the youth of the nations first. So, without further ado, i pass these to you." He turned to Shuri, who pouted but peeled away from her boyfriend, and used her vibranium mini drones to hand out the beads. Many of the students were in awe, and delighted to be one of the first to have such tech. Ned and Peter already had some beads and therefore skipped over by the drones. Principle Morita then clapped his hands to get attention back to him and the royal family.

"Thank you, King T'challa, for your generosity. Now, We will call on a few students for questioning." At the announcement, many students shouted and waved their hands for attention. Peter chuckled and Shuri glared playfully at the group. The two then retreated back into their own world.

"They are as noisy as hyper monkeys. How do you even manage?" she asked.

"I'm used to it. Also, not everyone has the advantage of Wakandan tutors."

"Fair enough. Oh! I got you something." Shuri then knelt by the floor and picked up a small bamboo cat kennel. she then handed the crate to her beloved.

"What is it?" Shuri smiled.

"Look." Peter then opened the crate and a small, fuzzy black thing scurried into his waiting hand. He peered at it. The thing was the size of an eight week old kitten, but had six too many eyes and twice the amount of legs.

"Is this a spider?" he asked, in awe at the cuteness of the creature.

"Yeah, Well, you see. I was experimenting with genetics as a new hobby, and somehow crossed canine DNA with that of a common jumping spider. the result is him. By my calculations, he will get as big as an American wolf. But he is a sweetheart, so he can be trained like a dog." she explained. Peter cooed at the spider-ling.

"What does he eat?" he asked. Shuri smiled.

"Well, since he is a spider he is a carnivore, but thanks to the canine DNA, he can be omnivorous. As long as he gets plenty of blood and pureed meat, he can eat whatever. But no lavender or peppermint."

"Thank you Shuri. Normally i am terrified of spiders, but i guess at this size, I can see the cuteness. And he is not pure spider, anyway. So that may be a factor." Peter gently scratched the top of the baby spider's head, making it purr like a kitten.

"Hey man, I hate to spoil the mood but....WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" The two "star crossed lovers" jumped and turned, facing a paling Ned Leeds. The other boy was focused on the baby spider.

"Oh, Ned. Isn't he cute? Shuri made him for me."

"What the hell is it? a mutant kitten?" he asked. Peter laughed.

"No. Its a spider." Ned paled even more.

"Like a pet tarantula? Aren't you scared of spiders?" Ned asked.

"Normally I am, but this guy is not a whole spider. Besides, he's just a baby." And with that, Ned fainted.

 

~~~IANSFW~~~

With the assembly done, And T'calla heading over to Stark Tower, Shuri spent the rest of her day with her boyfriend, getting a taste of normal American high school. Dropping Ned at the nurse's office, Peter proudly held Shuri's hand as Lucas, the newly named baby arachnid puppy thing, perched happily on his should, gnawing on a piece of raw sausage.

"These lockers, you use them only to store books and other nonsense?" she asked, observing Peter's own locker as he tossed in his backpack and grabbed a small drawstring bag. Luckily, the assembly was before class, so the first two periods of the day were cancelled. He had one class before lunch, and it was Gym. Joy.

"Yeah. But some kids use them to hide food, or stuff other kids into them because they are kind of assholes." Shuri frowned.

"How does one fit in those things? its puny." she stated.

"I know, but every now and then a jerk will try to stuff a smaller guy in it."

"Is this some sort of American custom form of bullying?" she asked.

"I think so. Well, I gotta head toward Physical Ed. IF you want to come and hang out, i wont mind. I don't think anyone will say anything otherwise." Shuri smiled.

"Even Wakandan royals had P.E. I preferred mentally activities towards skeletal muscular torture. But that doesn't mean i am lazy of weak. My brother is the Black Panther, and I must be just as strong if I am to make another generation of the Black Panther." she stated, nonchalant. Peter blushed.

"Uh..." he stammered. Shuri laughed and followed her boyfriend back to the gym.

  
~~..~~

 

Flash Thompson was pissed. Penis Frigging Parker not only had a rather hot girlfriend, but she was a damn Princess, and not just any princess, The Princess of Wakanda. 

"Why does a princess find Penis Parker of all people desirable? He's a nobody, a loser." he jibed to his lackeys. 

"Well, he is obviously somebody, if a damn Princess is dating him." Abe Brown replied. Cindy Moon and Seymour O'Reilly nodded in agreement.

"If The Princess of fucking Wakanda is dating him, he must be something special. Hey, does this mean he wasn't lying about the Stark Internship?? Cindy asked. Flash snarled.

"Of course he is lying! Its Peter Fucking Parker! He is a nobody orphan with not a penny to his name! Why would a damn princess be interested in a loser like him?" Flash growled. Seymour looked up and towards the entrance to the gym.

"Why don't we ask her? She just walked in with Parker." he stated. The small clique turned and Flash glowered as Peter gave his so called girlfriend Eskimo kisses. The Princess giggled and pecked him on the cheek. the fatso was nowhere to be seen. 

"That's a weird cat he has on his shoulder." Abe pointed out. Flash sneered. He then sauntered up to the young couple. His mind set.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor hummed with content as his lover, Steve gently nibbled on his lips. The super soldier let out a sigh as the God King returned his gestures.

"Steve, I got you something." Thor said, pulling back from his snogging. Steve pouted, but waited for the larger man to do something.

"What is it?" he asked. Thor smiled and stood, moving to retrieve a small crate. He held the crate with a delicateness unlike him, which, for some reason, kind of turned Steve on. Thor then placed the crate in his lover's arms.

"I remember conversing with your friend, The Sargent Barnes, that you would have loved a pet when you were younger. Now that you are retired, i found a perfect companion for you." Thor then opened the tony crate. A tiny squeak peeped from the container. Steve gasped. He pulled out a small kitten, a tiny honey colored thing with red socks and a white bib.

"She's lovely." Steve cuddled the kitten, who was all for some love from the large man. Thor smiled.

"She is called a Flerkin. There are very few in the galaxies, so few that she is the last female in thirty nine light years. Flerkins are feline looking aliens, able to hold a small pocket universe in their stomachs. Many try to slay them, for they are formidable creatures, and can swallow a bilgesnipe with ease, even at this size. It took me a long time, but i found her." Steve gave Thor a gentle peck on the cheek.

"She looks like just a kitten to me, but i'll take your word for it." Thor smiled. The flerkin kitten mewled and nuzzled her new masters clean cut face. Steve laughed.

"You need a name." the kitten cocked her tiny head. Thor chuckled at the innocent antics.

"That she does." Steve chuckled and held the kitten up close. Said creature was purring away. The two massive blondes looked over the baby alien cat.

"I like...Toffee." Steve stated.

"Toffee, that's the sweet candy you favor, correct?" Thor asked. Steve nodded.

"Yeah, her colors remind me of fresh toffee, not yet solidified."

"Toffee it is, then." Toffee mewled, seemingly agreeing with the name. Thor and Steve chuckled and happily cuddled with the kitten.

"...What does a flerkin eat?" Steve asked.

"Anything really. But since it is similar to a cat on Midgard, I think fish and bird meat should be okay." Steve smiled.

"Then let's feed her."

 

~~IANFSW~~

 

Peter smiled happily as his girlfriend snuggled close to his side. Shuri was adoring Midtown High School, but from the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a glowering tan skinned boy, angrily staring at the uncaring Peter. Lucas was chirping away, happy to be sitting on her boyfriends head.

"Peter, who is that boy?" she asked. Peter turned to see Flash Thompson stalk their way, his eyes livid.

"Flash Thompson. A common jerk who hates me." he replied.

"Is that so?" Shuri then steeled up her frame and plastered a obviously fake smile on her lips as Flash sauntered over.

"Hey Princess. Why are dating a loser like Parker, I might a much better choice than him." Flash gloated as he sneered at Peter. Peter rolled his eyes, knowing that the moron was digging a very deep proverbial grave.

"Oh? Why might you be better than him?" she asked, her voice empty of emotion. Flash smiled, thinking he had convinced her.

"Well, for one I'm better looking. I'm smarter, stronger and richer than he is. He is nothing but an orphaned loser who lies about having an internship with Tony Stark." he replied. Shuri scoffed. Flash thought it was to Peter.

"Oh, so you believe me." he then began to try to woo her.

"Shut up, you stupid American. I wasn't agreeing with you." Shuri then lost her facade and glowered at the male. Peter stifled his laughing.

"You say you are better than Peter. How? You say you are smarter than him, you are stronger and richer. I don't care what you say. You want to know why I chose him to be my boyfriend and future spouse?" Peter choked at the exclamation, "It's because he is not only smart enough to keep up with me, but he is sweet, kind and patient. He understands responsibility, and doesn't go on power highs, like you." she snipped. Peter sniggered at the dressing down of Flash. Said boy was blushing furiously at being chastised.

"Well, at least I have a family, unlike this loser." he sneered. Shuri growled.

"He does have a family. Mr. Stark, Me, his somehow attractive aunt...family is more than just a parent or sibling. It is who you love." Shuri then flipped her braided locks over her shoulder and pressed close to her boyfriend. 

"Look, Flash. I don't know why she likes me, or if she was serious on me being her husband later on, but I love Shuri, and She is amazing. So please, back off." Peter then ushered his lovely girlfriend over to the bleachers. Flash snarled as the two left him behind.

"Damn you Parker."

 

~~IANFSW~~

 

The day passed by as many of the Midtown high school students avoided Shuri and her white American boyfriend. Especially since her snips at Flash. Ned and MJ however, couldn't care less. Lucas the spider puppy was purring happily as the snarky teenage girl gave the odd creature scratches under his...face. 

"This little guy is adorable. What's his name?" she asked. Peter smiled.

"I call him Lucas." Lucas purred and waved a fuzzy leg at the girl. The spider thing's bright eyes blinked happily at the girl as well.

"Like the cartoon on Facebook?" Ned asked.

"Yeah." MJ smiled, which caused the two male teens gasp in mock shock.

"She's smiling!!!!!! We are all doomed!" they wailed in humorous fear. MJ rolled her eyes, Shuri laughed. As the small quartet of nerds entered the final classroom, MJ and Ned went to their seats, and Shuri, of course, stayed near her romantic interest. Flash were near the back of the room, mocking Peter and Shuri. Lucas was hissing at the boy, making the group of friends chuckle and giggle. 

The teacher, who was usually known as Mr. Williams, strolled in, paused at the sight of the princess, but continued on.

"Okay, before we continue with today's lesson, I have a quick announcement." The class murmured and focused on the adult. Mr. Williams smirked.

"So, I was able to get us a tour at....Stark Industries! We go on Friday." The class erupted in glee. Peter groaned. Shuri laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If Shuri seems a bit off character, its because I made her so. Think about it: Despite being a royal and a genius, she is a spunky teenage girl with a super cute foreign boyfriend who have a long distance relationship! She is allowed to be normal every now and then!


End file.
